La heroina y el vampiro
by valeeh-182426
Summary: Aveces, vez algo desde la perspectiva equivocada... pd: Loselose, Mal summary, Mal titulo, Ustedes solo lean, les gustara XDD Obiamente horadeaventura no me pertenece a mi , es propiedad de Pendleton ward y sus respectivos creadores


La vi y me aleje sin pedir explicaciones, mi mejor amigo y ella, él sabía que yo la amaba y el... el la tenía entre sus brazos, riéndose...coqueteándose... hasta note uno que otro sonrojo de parte de ella... y si ella aun lo quería, yo debía desistir y dejar que ella sea Feliz... ¿Qué gracioso? justo hoy yo quería confesar mis sentimientos a mi amada Fionna.  
Me aleje sin mirar atrás con una que otra lagrima rebelde que caía por mis mejillas  
Esa al menos era la perspectiva de Marshall Lee, Aunque era otra cosa la que estaba pesando en los jardines del Dulce Reino.  
Era un Día nublado en los principios del Invierno en la Tierra de Aaa, El Rey vampírico aprovechaba esos días para salir en libertad y sin necesidad de protección, cosa que sus amigos sabían y tenían las esperanza de que en alguno de esos días el Vampiro llegase de la Nocheósfera, ese día Fionna le había pedido a Gumball si podían reunirse en los jardines del Dulce Castillo, para pedir su consejo, ya que la pobre no aguantaba más la situación en la que estaba.

-Fionna, ¿por qué me solicitabas con tanto apuro? - Pregunto el Monarca del Dulce Reino  
-Pues... Necesito... este... yo... es que estoy... bueno creo... que... me... me... bueno puede que... solo... tal vez Marshall me gusta- Dijo titubeando la Heroína mientras mostraba una traviesa sonrisa y un muy notorio sonrojo.  
-Oh, Fi - Decía con un tono muy paternal de su parte mientras la abrazaba y también reía, pues el muy bien sabia de los sentimientos del Vampiro hacia ella.- ¿Y por qué no le dices directamente a él?  
-Tu estás loco o que, es obvio... Alguien como él nunca se figaría en una chica como yo... - La rubia miraba hacia el cielo gris como si buscara hay una respuesta a su situación. - El es un Vampiro... Un muy hermoso Vampiro, un Rey, un ser inmortal, inalcanzable para alguien tan simple y mortal como yo - Decía mientras bajaba la mirada con decepción de sí misma, El Dulce príncipe seguía con una sonrisa en la cara, pues el sabia que el Rey de los vampiros estaba igual o peor que ella.  
-Mira Fi, Tú no eres una chica simple, por favor, ¡Eres Fionna la humana!, Heroína y aventurera de las tierras de Aaa, ¡as luchado con el Lichi!, eres valiente, simpática, y muy hermosa se debe admitir - Dijo el Príncipe haciendo sonrojar a la heroína por los múltiple elogios de su parte hacia su persona.  
-Pero...es que no se qué hacer ¿y si le digo y nuestra amistad termia? ¿y si lo pierdo? ¿y si yo me pongo tan nerviosa que salgo corriendo y no puedo verlo nunca más por la vergüenza?.  
-Fionna, eso no pasara, además, Fi, haz combatido de todo, una simple declaración no debería ser nada, ve y dile, hazme caso el vuelve mañana a Aaa.  
-Pero Gum... no... No se  
-Solo se tu misma, créeme que todo saldrá bien  
-... Si tú lo dices- suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba al Dulce Príncipe a levantarse. Luego se despidió y tomo camino a su casa, debía prepararse para la primera aventura de su vida que le ponía los pelos de punta.

* * *

**_Dia Siguiente_**

Se encamino a la cueva del monarca vampírico cuando llego le pareció mas oscura y tenebrosa que normalmente se le veía, sintió el impulso de correr hacia la casa del árbol y no salir nunca de ahí, sus manos y frente sudaban, sus mejillas rojas a más no poder, con mucho pesar camino hasta la puerta de la casa del vampiro, no tenía la fuerza ni para tocar la puerta, ni mucho menos gritar su nombre o para siquiera salir corriendo del lugar, se quedo paralizada, de un momento a otro, su mano toco la puerta sin la autorización de ella misma , se escucho la voz del vampiro diciendo que ya iba, la heroína estaba a puto de huir pero no podía, llego el momento en que el vampiro abrió la puerta. Sus ojos cruzaron miradas, los ojos azules miraron los rojos, provocando una cálida sensación en ambos, Ella observaba cada facción de su cara, sus ojos, sus cejas, sus labios, sus colmillos, su nariz, su cabello negro como una noche sin luna, lo miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Él por otra parte, la miraba como el Ángel que era, sus ojos Azules como el cielo, sus labios que tanto anhelaba probar... hasta el momento que recordó cuando la vio con Gumball y agacho su mirada.

-Hola Fionna.- Dijo con la mirada baja  
-Ho... Hola Marsh - Dijo ella, provocando que el vampiro se sonrojara al escuchar esa manera que solo le permitía a ella llamarle - ¿Te ocurre algo?- Pregunto ella un tanto preocupada y extrañada.

_Oh no nada Fionna, o te preocupes, es muy reconfortante llegar de la Nocheósfera y encontrar a tu mejor amigo con la chica de tus sueños en sus brazos._- Pensó el Vampiro pero se limito a contestar que estaba un tanto cansado.  
-Ha  
-Y. a que vienes Fi...  
-Bueno... este... yo... solo... bueno... ¡Hace tiempo que no pasaba un rato contigo Marshall!  
-Oh... si... ya veo... Si de hecho, si... supongo que estaba bueno... con Gumball.- Susurro, pero aun así ella le escucho  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-A nada... solo que ya lo note, no es necesario que me lo ocultes  
-En... en... enserio - titubeó mientras la rubia pensaba que el había notado sus sentimientos hacia el  
-Si Fionna, Ya sé que te gusta Gumball  
-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO MARSHALL?! ¡Cómo eres tan... imbécil para pensar eso!.-Gritaba furiosa la heroína  
-Pero... si es cierto... los vi ayer por la tarde...  
-... Tu sacaste todo de contex... espera... ¡estabas espiando!  
-¡NO! Solo... yo... solo pasaba por ahí, y te vi abrazándolo... y riendo... y sonrojada con él...  
-¡SACASTE TODO DE CONTEXTO! a mi no me gusta Gumball  
-Así... pues entonces, ¿Quien te gusta?  
-Eh... pues... ¿sabes? se está poniendo oscuro y... y... Cake se preocupara... mejor me... Me voy...  
-¡Fi, espera!  
-Que...  
-Eh... bueno, tú misma dijiste que hace tiempo no nos veíamos y este pensé que quizás... tu quisieras no se... emm quieres tu venir a ver una película aquí, en mi casa... el Viernes por la noche... Claro, solo como amigos...  
-Eh... bueno, así pues si...  
-Okey, te espero...  
-Adiós Marshall  
-Adiós Fi…

_Tonta, tonta, tonta_...- Se repetía la heroína en su mente mientras llegaba a su casa.

-Hola hermanita, ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?  
-Bien... supongo  
-¿y qué estuviste haciendo?-Decía mientras serbia en la mesa unos de sus panqueques especiales - Ven a comer querida  
-Pues yo... este... nada... ¿te escuche decir comida?  
-no hay nada de comida si no me dices, te conozco pillina.- Decía con voz traviesa  
-Nada... solo salí...  
-y...  
-y... luego fui a visitar...a... a Marshall  
-Am fuiste con tu Vampirito  
-No es mi vampirito.- Decía seriamente la rubia  
-AJAM, si claro como tu digas, ¿y a que fuiste a visitarlo?  
-Eh, pues... porque... bueno hace tiempo que no lo veía  
-¿Entonces querías verlo?- Dijo queriendo poner nerviosa a la heroína  
-Si... OSEA NO, NO... Ósea me refiero a que el estuvo de viaje... asique  
-Entiendo fi, entiendo, ¿y cuando será su siguiente cita?  
-El vier... ¡NO ES UNA CITA CAKE!- Dijo sonrojándose  
-Aja, aja... ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

Misión Cumplida. Su hermana enserio la conocía pero... Enserio era tan obvia, enserio su hermana le estaba preguntando... o es que no le gustara el Vampiro... Era que no quería que NADIE supiera.

-...  
-Respóndeme niña que te pusiste toda paliducha  
-...yo... no... No me gusta Cake, que cosas dices Jejeje  
-Ummm… Estas en negación querida

-y según tú, ¿por qué NO te gusta?  
-... pues... yo que se...  
-Ajam... te dejare tranquila por ahora... pero cuando te vea con el Chupasangre dándose unos buenos besucones, no me vengas con cosas de que no te lo dije  
-Como sea, ya dame mis panqueques.

* * *

**_Viernes por la tarde, Casa De las heroínas _**-Mujer que estás haciendo.- Dijo la felina tratando de evitar ser golpeada por la ropa que la humana lanzaba por todos lados de la habitación  
-No se con que ir  
-Pues con los pies niña  
-No es gracioso Cake... ¡No se que ponerme!, No quiero ir con mi ropa de siempre  
- y no te gusta el chico...  
-Tu cállate y ayúdame  
-Esta bien, te ayudare a conquistar a tu vampirito  
-¡QUE NO! .- Le gritaba a su hermana mientras se sonrojaba y le lanzaba directamente la ropa que iba encontrando a la felina.  
-¡Para ya... Ausssh!... Bien te ayudare a encontrar algo para, tu noche de películas con el chupasangre  
-No le digas así  
-Ay si tu sabes que me le ashusto con ese... mi cola se esponja al recordarlo.- Digo indicando a su esponjada cola  
-Bien... iré a ducharme...

Fionna se fue a Bañar mientras Cake buscaba ropa que tenía guardada para la heroína para ocasiones como esa.  
-ahí mi niña va a quedar preciosa para que enamore al Vampirito...

* * *

**_Viernes por la noche, Casa de Marshall_**

En su casa, él Vampiro espera a la heroína nervioso mientras buscaba comida y ponía almohadas en el sofá para que no le doliera sentarse a... ¡ALTO!...

-¿Yo actuando así por una chica?... creo que esto ya me sobrepaso...- Pensaba en voz alta el monarca Vampírico.

Le puerta suena, y el vampiro se arregla un poco el cabello, y luego abre la puerta para quedar anonadado al ver a la heroína distinta a su atuendo de siempre, simplemente se veía hermosa.  
En su puerta, estaba ella con una Blusa celeste clara con mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, su cabello dorado largo suelto, sin su gorrito, junto con un Short blanco y Zapatillas simples de color celeste. Simplemente ahora no la veía como la niña de antes, ahora estaba notando a la hermosa mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo y tanto amaba.

-Ho... Hola Marshall  
-Hola Fi.- Digo sonrojándose el pelinegro, mientras pensaba que debía haberse arreglado mas  
-¿Que película veremos?- Pregunto alegre  
-eh… veremos Rastro de Calor 5  
-¡GENIAL!, pero ¿esta vez sin tus amigos?, ¿cierto?  
-Por supuesto Heroína de pacotilla

Ambos reían, y un sentimiento extraño surgió en el monarca Vampírico, como si la esperanza hubiera vuelto a su muerto corazón, abrió la boca para preguntarle a la humana su duda existencial

-Oye Fi... y al final, me dirás quien te gus... Fue interrumpido por el tocar de la puerta  
-¿Ah?... ¿No dijiste que esta vez sin tus amigos?-Pregunto un tanto extrañada la heroína  
-Pues... yo no invite a nadie más a la cas... - Fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que venía desde afuera

**-Marshall, abre la puerta, ya sé que estas ahí****  
**  
-¿Qué rayos..?-Se pregunto mientras se dirigía ha abrir la puerta

-Al fin abre la puesta, **_"amor"_** .- Dice una mujer de piel más gris que la del vampiro, cabello blanco con un el lado tanto derecho e izquierdos rapados, dejándole al medio un tipo de mohicano, y hacia abajo seguía, con ropa negra, Muy familiar para el Vampiro, rubia la miraba con desagrado por la manera que llamaba la vampiro, de repente, los ojos de Marshall y los de Fionna se abrieron como platos, Ashley se lanzo hacia los brazos de Marshall y lo besa.

-¡Que rayos haces!- mientras se suelta del agarre de la griseada  
-Besarte querido, desde cuando no puedo besar a **_MI NOVIO_**  
-Eh Marshall... sabe yo mejor me voy... creo que estorbo .- Decía para retirarse antes de que las lagrimas afloraran ahí mismo frente a él y se iba  
-¡NO, FI, NO TE VAYAS !- Llamaba con desesperación a la rubia, pero Ashley se le había pegado como estampa  
-Adiós enana torpe .- Decía con risas Ashley aferrándose mas a Marshall para que este no fuera simplemente a seguirla

La rubia se fue ignorando a Ambos, no quería ir a su casa, no menos quedarse ahí, asique se dirigió hacia el Dulce Reino, Sabia que Gumball La aconsejaría correctamente, o se podría desahogar por lo menos .

* * *

**_Viernes por la noche, Dulce Castillo _****  
**  
-Mira nena, Quizás lo que paso fue que...  
-LO BESO, ESO FUE LO QUE PASO, LO BESO GUMBALL, Y EL SE DEJO.- sumida en llanto mientras se escondía en el pecho del dulce monarca  
-Fi, tú misma dijiste que ella se le lanzo  
-Pero... Gum… Él... ella dijo que eran novios- titubeando por las lagrimas  
-Fi, esa mujer se la pasa de Borrachera desde que Marshall Finalizo su relación amorosa con ella  
-Jum... pero y... si… Pero Gum...  
-Pero nada pequeña, tu solo díselo  
-Bien pero ahora ni muerta, no en esta situación  
-Esta bien, lo comprendo  
-Ya debo irme, si no... Cake me matara, Adiós Gum  
-Adiós Fi.

* * *

**_1 semana_ _después_**

-Y Nene, ¿cuándo aceptaras que me amas?  
-Ashley... ¡YO YA NO SIENTO NADA POR TI !  
-ACASO ES POR ESA TONTA, ¿CIERTO?  
-NO LA LLAMES ASÍ  
-¿¡! ES POR ELLA?  
-SI ASHLEY LA AMO, AMO A FIONNA, AHORA VETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y DEJAME HACER MI VIDA.- Dice mientras se dirige a abrirle la puerta a Ashley para sacarla de ahí si era necesario a patadas de su casa, pero cuando abre la puerta, descubre a la heroína atrás de su puerta.  
-Fiona...  
-Eh... yo...  
-TU MALDITA PERRA ME QUITASTE A MI NOVIO  
-¡YO NO E HECHO NADA!  
-Ashley, ya vete de aquí  
-NO, TU DEBES AMARME  
-¿YA VETE!- dijo fastidiada la heroína por la molesta presencia de la peli-blanca  
-¡OBLIGAME!  
-Como desees- Dijo preparando su puño  
-Fi... No te rebajes.- Dijo Marshall intentando detenerla  
-TU CALLATE.- Dijeron ambas dirigiéndose al Vampiro- Si ella quiere que la saque, lo haré.  
-Si claro una estúpida humanita me sacara... - Fue interrumpida por una patada de la heroína directo en su estomago, mientras la mirada incitándola a pelear.

Ambas salieron de la casa a empujones de la otra, hasta que la rubia logro reponerse de un gancho que le había dado Ashley y logro sacar su fiel espada, acto que asusto a la Maja, al verla con la espada retrocedió, hasta que la heroína golpeo una de sus piernas haciéndola caer, dejándola en el piso y la rubia con un pie sobre su esternón, desapareció del lugar, dejando solamente una pequeña nube de humo en la que se podía leer claramente _"Adiós, Marshall Lee"._

Marshall y Fionna se quedaron solos, con Fionna aun empuñando su espada.

-Marshall... tu... ¿es verdad... lo que... tu gritaste en tu casa?- Decía mirando su espada, evitando el contacto visual  
-...Tu... ¿es... escuchaste...?  
-Si...  
-Si  
-¿si qué?- Pregunto extrañada la heroína  
-Si  
-¿Si que Marshall?  
-Que si te amo

La heroína quedo perpleja ante la declaración del Vampiro, los últimos 2 años de su corta vida de 16, su mundo había girado en torno a él. Pero solo lo había asumido hace unas semanas, no sabía cómo responderle y solo atino a divagar.  
El Vampiro temeroso al ver que la heroína no hacía nada, bajo la mirada y empezó a avanzar hacia su casa. Hasta que sintió algo filoso en su cuello. Era la espada de Fionna.

-Tú no te mueves...  
-Fionna... que estas... tu... haciendo baja la espada  
-Déjame entender todo ¿sí?, ¿yo te... gusto... enserio? o... o ¿solamente lo dijiste para alejar a Ashley?... ¿o acaso es otra de tus bromas?  
-Fi, por favor... baja eso...  
-Tú Respóndeme... por... por favor  
-Te amo Fionna, Enserio... yo te amo, por eso me puse... un... tanto... Celoso cuando te vi el otro día con... Gumball  
-Marshall... tu... ¿enserio te pusiste celoso...? ... ¿por mi?- Dijo incrédula, bajando sin cuidado alguno la espada provocándole una gran herida por todo el pecho al vampiro que rasgo su polera gris, haciendo que este soltase un grito de dolor, el cual alarmo a la heroína.  
-¡MARSHALL! perdón, lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte...  
-Des... descuida, no fue... gran cosa- Forzó una sonrisa para intentar calmar a la rubia-Vamos adentro, hay que curar eso  
-Fi descuida, enserio, esto cicatrizara de inmediato  
-De acuerdo..., pero discúlpame... es que fue... inesperado  
-No podría molestarme contigo... Dijo mientras la Abrazaba e intentaba relajarla, mientras le hacía cariño en la espalda -Fi...y bueno a ti quien te gusta...  
Al escuchar la pregunta no pudo evitar soltarse del abrazo del Vampiro y darle un pequeño empujón- okey, te declaro oficialmente que eres un idiota  
-¿yo por qué?  
-por que obviamente TÚ me gusta... espera... ahí… jeje... ¿eso... lo dije o lo pensé?  
-Lo dijiste -Dijo seductoramente el Vampiro acercándose para besar sus labios.

El Vampiro, que ya tenía un largo camino recorrido, se dio cuenta de que los labios de la heroína eran los únicos que quería poseer por el resto de la eternidad. La heroína que por primera vez, podía sentir un beso real, Con el siempre se avergonzaba, y no se comparaba con el vampiro, además esos era besos sin sentimientos de parte del monarca, y por otro lado, su primer novio, El príncipe Flama, cada beso tenía que ser vigilando no destruir el planeta ni quemarse viva.

Su labios iban al compas perfecto, el Vampiro en un intento de acercarla más rodeo sus manos por su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, ella se aferro a su cuello siguiendo al Vampiro, Ninguno quería separarse, pero la necesidad de la humana de respirar, hizo cortar el beso, Ambos se miraban y sonreían como dos estúpidos.

* * *

-Te lo dije.- Digo la Felina Cruzada de Brazos  
-¿¡! ES TODO LO QUE DIRAS?- Exaltada por la 10° vez que le decía _"Te lo dije"_  
-Bueno... si quieres que diga mas... mmmmm ¡NO QUIERO NADA DE ESCALON 15 CON ESE VAMPIRO!  
-¡CAKE!

* * *

**Hola ¿qué tal?** _(Soy el chico de las poesías, tu fiel... __ ¡__Cállate vale! 77 ) _**XDD hace tiempo que no subo nada, y mis dedos querían un Fiolee... ya que... bueno... todos lo hacían ¿okey? yo solo quería ser popular u-ú :c XD emms Díganme que les pareció, si les gusto o no, en que falle y cosas así u-u****  
**** Les deseo una bonita semana :3 cuídense **


End file.
